You amaze me
by HikariiKuraii
Summary: Namine has been falling for Roxas. She has no clue he likes her back. But when Roxas tell hers a secret, will effect their friendship from becoming something more? -Roxas&Namine- READ!
1. It all began

Lah, I finished the first chapter. I think its good. But its just the matter of other people's opinion. Well if you like it review :D

_Singing _

**Thoughts**

"Dialogue"

* * *

Roxas was sitting on his front porch playing his guitar. Namine was in her room watching him from across the street. She smiled. His eyes were closed focusing on the sound. He began to sing. His thoughts were filled with this girl. She made him the happiest guy on earth, yet she didn't have a clue.

_No one is harder on me than myself  
Or so it seems  
And some say that you are my curse, my own worst enemy  
I think they're wrong_

_I never thought our life could be like this  
I never thought..._

_I'll be your safe ride home when you call me  
I'll be everything and more  
When you call my name_

_I thought "No one is smarter than me,  
No I don't need anyone's help"  
Or so it seems (I was so wrong)_

_You've changed me for the good  
They never understood  
But even if they tried I doubt they could  
So take my nervous hands  
Then we could take a stand  
We don't have to live by their demands, yeah_

_I never thought life could be like this  
I never thought..._

_I'll be your safe ride home when you call me  
I'll be everything and more  
When you call my name_

_I'll be your safe ride home when you call me  
I'll be everything and more  
When you call my name_

_When I'm with you there's no worries  
When I'm with you there's no shame  
When I'm with you I'm secure  
Which usually begins the grain_

_They could say we lack the progress  
They could say that we're a mess  
They could say we'll never make it  
I know we're better than their test  
And I don't hear them anyway_

_I'll be your safe ride home when you call me  
I'll be everything  
When you call my name_

_I'll be your safe ride home when you call me  
I'll be everything, everything, everything, everything, everything, and more_

_I'll be your safe ride home when you call me  
I'll be everything and more  
When you call my name_

When he finished he noticed Namine looking at him. He waved. She smiled back. Namine quickly went into her room hoping he didn't notice her the whole time.

Roxas' POV

**Wonder how long Namine was standing there. I hope since I started. I want to let her know my feelings for her. But I can't come with anything but to sing.**

I set my guitar back in the house and switched it to my skateboard. I dropped the skateboard on my front porch and skated off. I was heading to Sora's house, we had band practice. Axel would kill me if I was late. Luckily I got there in time.

"Glad you joined us." Axel smirked.

"Sure. Sure. We gonna get started?" I replied.

He nodded. He tapped his finger to the guitar. I grabbed the microphone and tapped my foot to the beat. We were rehearsing a cover for Don't Trust me by 3OH!3. One month till battle of the bands. So we rehearsed 24/7, giving me less time to work on some of my own material.

"Roxas, we're gonna practice the chorus first, two times. You've been kinda off lately." Axel said. I nodded and I open my mouth and the music began as I sand the chorus.

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me._

Axel began, "Good, now the whole thing. 1. 2. 3. ROCCKKK!"

_Black dress, with the tights underneath,  
I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth.  
And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from parents in a trust fund back east._

_Ta-ta-ta-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks.  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth.  
Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fking scared of him._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me._

_X's on the back of your hands,  
Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands,  
And the set list,(set less) you stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page._

_Bruises cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm,  
And the best is, no one knows who you are.  
Just another girl alone at the bar._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me._

_Shush girl, shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shush girl, shut your lips.  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shush girl, shut your lips.  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me._

When we finished we all sat on the couch.

"I think we're good." I said grabbing a soda, "Done?"

"Yeah, practice over." Demyx agreed.

I hurried out. I didn't want to stay too long. Namine was suppose to show me something. The street lights were turning on, so I rushed to her house.

* * *

Roxas sings! Plus he's in a band! More reasons why he's amazing. Haha. Hm, i havent thought of a band name. Any ideas? I might use 'Manufacturing Robots' sounds good. There's links to the song below. I just made it more easier for you, you dont have to find the song i just gave you the links! W00tW00t!

Safe Ride by Cute Is What We Aim For - link: /watch?vQY4U5bb8s8k

Don't Trust me by 3Oh!3 - link: /watch?vtwcWis0gLLg


	2. The kiss

Okay so here's chapter 2. Hope youze lieks it. :3 Oh btw. Thank you, XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX, for reviewing. You rule. :D lol enjoy.

* * *

_Singing_

**Thought**

"Dialogue"

By the time I reached Namine's house her lights were off. But he heard a whisper. It was Namine by her balcony.

"Roxas, I'll meet you at your house." She whispered. I nodded and proceeded to my front door. My keys were somewhere in my pockets. I unlocked the door and waited for Namine. She was climbing down her ladder covered with vines. Namine ran to up to my front door out of breath.

"Where were you? You said you'd be at my house around 9. Two hours late, Roxas." Namine declared. Namine never knew I played in a band, and I never planned on telling her.

"I had to… go to my aunt's. Sorry." I explained rubbing the back of my head.

Suspicion filled her face.

"Alright, call next time. Kay?" She suggested with a smile, "Now. I wanted to show you something."

She held out her sketch book. We both sat down on my porch. The sky was clear and the moon shone full. It beamed off of Namine's face making her skin glimmer like diamonds. Namine opened her sketch book flipping through it. Her previous drawings she showed me were flipping by. Then she turned to a picture of me. I was amazed. It was so beautifully detailed. The picture was from earlier today, when I was playing my guitar**. So she was watching me. **

"You looked so amazing playing. I needed to draw you—"

Our lips crushed together. I didn't expect myself to kiss her. But I did. We sat there lips together for a few minutes till I pulled away. Namine was shocked.

"Well. I…gotta go. Bye Namine." I said blushing.

"Bye Roxas." She whispered. She murmured something else, but I couldn't hear. I went inside my living room, looking through the window trying not to be seen. She walked slowly looking at the sky. When she entered her room, I ran to mine. Tonight was crazy. I was crazy, but it seemed right. I looked at my window. She was climbing up the ladder. When she looked back I quickly ducked. I peered out slightly she was gone.

XOxo

Namine's POV

I was flipping through my sketch book looking for the picture of Roxas to show him. When I flipped to it, he was amazed, almost breathless.

"You looked so amazing playing. I need to draw you—"

I was cut of by Roxas. His lips pressed against mine. I was taken by surprise but I went along with it. My mind was scrambled. He made me warm and tingly inside. I never expected this. When he pulled away, I didn't want him to.

"Well. I…gotta go. Bye Namine." He blushed.

"Bye Roxas." I whispered. As I walked away, I murmured quietly, "I love you." The sky was beautiful, I was intrigued by it. I figured I'd draw it in my secret note book. I felt like I was floating, I was really happy. As I climbed up my ladder, I looked to see if he was watching me. No figure was in his window. So I continued. When I reached my balcony I opened up my doors. I saw Cloud leaning on my bed post, he was smiling.

"Well, well. Quite a show you put on." He snickered while clapping.

"Cloud?! What the hell?" I accidentally screamed.

"Shhhhh! Mom and dad are sleeping. Geeze."

"You were spying on me. I hate you." I said trying to throw a punch at him. But he caught it. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so…so dramatic. I over heard you in the other so I went to see what was wrong. Then you were gone. I noticed your doors were open so I crawled over to you balcony. I saw you and that kid kiss. Laughed a bit then crawled and waited till you got here." He confessed. Cloud could never keep the truth in, he always confessed. Well to me, not to anyone else though.

"You…" I hissed. "I despise you. I just might tell mom your little secret. Yah know that one day you skipped school to go to. Hm, I don't know a party in Radiant Garden. Or how bout when you got drunk and drove someone's car into a pole? Which I had to bail you out? Mom would not like that."

"Oh, your evil, Namine."

"I've got dirt on you, Cloud. Don't forget that." I said poking his nose. He glared and walked right out of my room. I was still amazed by tonight. I couldn't get to sleep so I turned on my lamp and began to draw on my art station. I walked to my closet and opened a tiny door. Behind it was my other drawing book. The pictures in it were of important parts of my life. I had it since elementary. Most of the events were of Roxas and me. And occasional one of Cloud being a dork or actually being nice to me. I closed the door and began to draw. It was around 4 am when I finished it. The picture was beautiful, Roxas lips were on mine. I drew his porch and the couch porch we sat on. Me and him, kissing. The moon was shining on us like I could see it from my room. It was perfect.

**Roxas…** I soon drifted into slumber right on my desk. I heard Cloud cuss from the hallway. I yawned. Stretching my arms, I noticed the picture from last night. I smiled. Cloud came barging in. I hid my sketch book under the papers under it. Cloud was tangle in a string of cords. I stared at him, I bursted out laughing.

"I…um. Yeah."

"Hold on." I said as I began to untangle him. **This will be in my book too. **When I finished untangling him I heard Roxas skateboarding down the street. I rushed to the door ignoring the fact Cloud was in here.

"Roxas!" I yelled waving my hand. He was with two other people. One with red hair and the other with brown hair, his was styled in spikes. He ignored me though. I tried yelling his name again. Still no answer, I pouted. I heard laughing from the red haired guy. He was smirking at me.

* * *

Why was he ignoring her?! :O Find out in the next chapter. Review if yeww liek it. It would make me happy. :B Also check out my other story. I plan on updating it soon. (:


	3. Truth

Every now and then I'm switching POVs. So it will be in a pattern. Roxas, Namine, Roxas, Namine, and so forth. Enjoy. (: Hope you like this chapter, kinda emotional. But its pretty good I if I say so myself. Review and you know the rest. Its shorter than usual.

Okay, sorry for the mistake, i accidentally out chapter 4 twice, sorry about that. :D I'm just retarded. Hm... -- well here's chapter 3!

* * *

_Singing_

**Thoughts**

"Dialogue"

**Roxas' POV**

"Roxas!" I heard Namine yell. I ignored her call. I regretted kissing her. I liked her, a lot. But I wasn't sure. I was afraid what she would think of me if I was in a band and partied. Heck, I've seen her brother once, Drunk to the bone. I had a couple, but I wasn't drunk. A bit dizzy though. I was grinding on the curb while Axel smirked. At her.

"Who is she?" Axel questioned,

Sora shrugged continuing to skate. Axel probably thought she was cute er something.

"My neighbor." I answered in a dull tone.

"Really…She's cute"

"Yeah, she is." I thought aloud. My face turned hot red.

"Woah! Roxas, You've got a hots for this girl don't cha?" Axel chuckled.

"What? No, I was just—"

"Ah, don't worry. I'm not gonna say anything. But one question. Why aren't you talking to her?" Axel asked. Sora sat on the curb next to us. I didn't say anything.

"Guys, I gotta run." Sora said walking off.

"Yeah same here. See ya Roxas." Axel winked to me before he skated off. When they both left, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Namine with a curious look.

"Hey." I said gesturing her to sit down. She was silent. Namine was fiddling with something in her hand. Something was bothering here. She hesitated to speak.

"Roxas…Why were you ignoring me?" Namine breathed. I never really knew why myself. **Ahh, Roxas. What are you gonna say to her? You've got to tell her to stay away from you. **

"I didn't hear you." **Good excuse Roxas, she's sooo gonna believe that.**

"Oh. Okay. I thought you were mad at me or something." She said.

Her face was content, almost angelic. **Namine…** In her hand was a note. Something was scrawled on it, Roxas. It was for me. But instead she walked away.

"Namine! Wait!" I yelled grabbed her wrist. The note fell on the ground. I stood up looking into her eyes. Her eyes were waiting for an answer. My mind was racing trying to think of one too.

So I began, "Namine, your perfect, sweet, nice. I wouldn't want you to get involved with..me. You wouldn't understand me world"

I hesitated but she urged me with her eyes, "My life is totally different from what you see. Before I moved here, I lived in a place where…everyone feared the streets. You couldn't walk alone. People feared everyone lurking around. When you lived there, you couldn't reject what they offered. They had a way to convince you that it was good. But if you got smart and denied it, you'd be killed even worse. Your family and the one who meant most to me…"

Xoxo

Namine's POV

After Roxas paused he started to look away, pain was in his eyes. His hands slipped from mine. He was walking away but I pulled him back.

"Roxas," I whispered, "What happened?"

"When I started to become, sober. Not wanting to do crazy things, they all knew something was up… So they followed me, it wasn't until two weeks later till I noticed. My head was caught up with her…"

"Roxas? Who did they found out about? Who?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Namine, I can't see you anymore." Roxas said with a brokenhearted tone. He ran off with speed. I was left alone and hurt. The clouds were turning gray, soon the rain fell. My tears were traveling down my face. **Roxas…I don't understand.** I still stood there for it had felt like hours were passing by rather then minutes. Thunder was heard from a distance. I began to walk to my house, and then Cloud came by.

"Hey. Namine, what are you doing? Its storming why aren't you inside?" He asked with the least bit of concern.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just on my way home." I said faintly.

"Get in, I gotta go to the store. Pick up some groceries."

"Okay."

As I got in my body shivered with heartbroken pain. Cloud was starting wonder what was wrong with me. He kept looking at me when he could.

He sighed, "What's up with, that kid. Roxas is his name? I saw him running. He looked mad."

My heart tore when I heard his name. I tried to hold back my tears.

"Oh, really. I don't know, he told me he had to go somewhere." I lied.

"Hm, okay. Well, we're here. I'll be back. Stay here. Okay?"

"I know! I'm not 5." I said pouting, he just chuckled and threw the keys at me.

When cloud left, I was in a daydream.

-Daydream-

Roxas and I were lying under the stars. Pointing out different shapes. His hand grabbed mine, our fingers intertwined.

"Namine, I love you." Roxas whispered in my ear. I looked at him, his eyes shimmered like the ocean. We were about to kiss.

-Daydream Over-

Cloud was knocking on the window. I unlocked his door. His hair was soaked still defying gravity.

* * *

Ha, Cloud's hair amazes me. Wonder who Roxas was talking about. Poor Namine, heartbroken and left alone. Well tell me if you liek it :D

Freakin' Review, Or i'll slit your throat. :D Have a nice day.


	4. Not understanding

Okay, well here's chapter 4. Hope yew like it. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! :D Also, Cloud is mean and funny in this one right hurrr.+ my cousin helped me a bit. (:

Thankies much for the reviews, Mostly to Sorahyper, your comments urged me to write more. Does that sound weird? lol.

_Singing_

**Thoughts**

"Dialogue"

* * *

Namine's POV (just in case)

"Geeze, you're out of it Namine." Cloud said handing me the bag.

"Heh, sorry." I said trying to cover my sadness. He started the car and we were off. Silence was surrounding the car. Cloud seemed to be annoyed. He kept fidgeting with the radio.

"Okay, Namine. You're usually talkative, but right now your not. I mean I enjoy the peace but this isn't like you." He asked with a concerned tone.

"Cloud, its nothing." I sighed.

"Namine. I know you well enough to know it's never nothing. So, go ahead tell me."

When we arrived home, I didn't answer back. I tried to keep my tears under control. But by the time we reached the kitchen. I collapsed onto the floor. I couldn't control it. Cloud hugged me. We were pretty close. So he knew how to comfort me.

"Namine, c'mon. Let's go in the living room." He said as he carried me like a baby.

He set me on my couch. Putting the food away, he came back down and slumped on the floor next to me. As I began to settle down, I told him everything.

"And then he ran…" I said drifting off into the room. Cloud was quiet. This was not usual for him. He would usually be sympathetic and give me advice.

"I knew it! The moment I saw that kid. He was bad. What the hell? How couldn't I see it?" He yelled. He was probably cursing in his head every word he knew.

"No! No! You've got the wrong idea, he's cha-"

"Nope, don't talk to him ever again. I don't want you seeing him, talking to him or even saying 'hello' to him. Stay away from HIM!"

"Cloud! You're taking this the wrong way. You're over reacting, just think about this. He's changed, he has. Believe me. Please. It wasn't his fault, its just where he grew up. He has the best of intensions, that's why he came to me. He doesn't want me involved with him. I don't understand why he did though, he doesn't do that anymore…" I paused. **He has stopped…right? Or is he still doing it…**

When I snapped back into reality, Cloud walked into the other room. He started to mutter things to himself. Then he came back in still with a furious expression.

"Namine, you are to stay in this house till mom gets back home. The only time you are able to go out is if I need to run an errand and school. Got it?" He scolded.

I stomped on the floor and ran to my room. I was furious at him. He didn't under stand. It was past 10 and my covers were soaked from my tears. Exhausted, I fell asleep.

-Dream-

"Roxas!" I kept yelling. I tried running after him, but he just kept getting farther and farther till I saw nothing.

-Dream Over-

Cloud's music woke me from my slumber. I stretched and reached for my slippers. I was happy till it hit me, yesterday. Yesterday was the worst day in my life. I wish it never happened. I proceeded to Cloud's room. I knocked a few times, no answer.

"CLOUD! Turn your music down!" I stood there waiting for an answer. I sighed and barged in. Cloud was sleeping on the floor. Searching for something to wake him, I found a bottle of water. I poured it on him. He jumped up and screamed his girly scream. I laughed so much I think I cried.

"Wha-what the heck was that for?" He said grabbing a towel.

I wiped the tears from my face, "I want breakfast."

"You suck!" He pointed at me and leaped out of the room. Cloud was weird, but not a lot of people knew it. I leaped along with him. He was already getting ingredients out when I got down there.

"Blueberry waffles?!" Cloud spoke as he showed me the picture.

"Yeah!" I punched the air.

"ROCK ON!"

When Cloud finished the waffles they were deformed. His face was filled with disappointment.

"Awe, Cloud. Their fine." I took a bite, and they were pretty good. He joined with me and we ate till our tum-tums were full.

"My tummy-tum's full." He said while rubbing his stomach.

"Same here."

"Namine, sorry about yesterday. You were right. I was over reacting. You aren't grounded anymore. Forgive me?"

"I don't know. You were pretty harsh last night…" I grinned, "FORGIVEN!"

I gave him a huge bear hug.

"Let's go watch tv!" Cloud exclaimed. He ran to the living room and sat Indian style. I sat down beside him turning on the tv.

Roxas' POV

The sun shined in the room. I was pooped, I tried searching for the bottle but nothing was near. I opened my eyes slightly. Sora was on the chair sleeping, I gave him a hard time last night. I stood up and stretched. I walked quietly to the fridge, nothing was in it, I drank it all. I stumbled on a beer bottle and fell flat on my chin.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my chin. Sora walked in, he was too tired to give a care. He was mad at me still. He found me last night by an alley drunk. Sora helped me up and walked me to his house. He tried to stop me but I punched him too much, that he had enough.

"Roxas. Get out." I was shocked. Sora was different. I knew he didn't like me drinking, but he's never kicked me out before.  
"Whatever! Who needs you?" I slurred my words. My walking wasn't straight so I bumped into a few things. He shut the door. The streets were a filled with puddles. I walked in them. I was still a bit drunk. No one was outside. Everything was quiet till my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered kinda gayish.

"Roxas?" A high toned voice replied.

"Well isn't this my number?"

"Are you okay?"

"Who's this?"

"Namine."

"Namine! Hey, baby. What's going on? I missed you" I drooled on my phone. I was drunk.

"Roxas, you're not yourself. But when you are call me." Namine hung up.

**Let's pay Namine a visit.** I walked to her house. Cloud's car was gone. **Perfect I thought. **I climbed up her ladder, almost falling off, I grabbed on her balcony. She was in her room drawing.

"Namine!" I said barging in.

* * *

Hm, well Roxas. Tisk, Tisk. : Well atleast you know what happened to him when he ran from Namine. Do you think he's gonna explain it to her? Who knows...I do. Cloud's hilarious though. :D


	5. Confessions

Ohkay, so my friend Jenna wrote this chapter. And i love it! (: So review and enjoy.

Jenna's Note: Danielle told me she needed help writing this chapter, so I wrote it for her. :D I absolutely love writing stories and putting lots of detail in it, but I didn't for this one. Props to Panic at the Disco for a line in this story and I listened to them while writing. Enjoyyy!

_Singing_

**Thought**

"Dialogue"

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I heard clattering outside my window. I bet it was that damn neighborhood cat.

"Namine!" I heard Roxas say, his voice scratchy.

I couldn't speak. I heard my mouth plop open. I was at a loose for words. Roxas, did not look himself. His hair was spiked on the wrong side, he had dark circles under his eyes as if he's been up all night. He looked super tired. His clothes were slighted twisted, but you could barely notice it. I could because I memorized every inch of Roxas.

"Namine… er, um… I'm-" He stumbled towards me and took my right hand, " I-uh need to talk to you."

When he took my hand, I sort of lead him towards the bed, I sat him down. Quite frankly, he looked like he was about to fall over and collapse. His speech was slurred enough he just might swallow his tongue. I finally made it to speak.

"Roxas, maybe this isn't the best time-"

"No! I need to talk to you right now."

"Roxas, I can barely understand you! What's wrong with you?" After I said that my face was frozen. His expression made me want to cry. He looked at me so earnestly. His eyes changed with in a matter of seconds. It had a mix of, guiltiness and sadness with a little bit of hope. His eyes were wide.

"Everything!" That's all it took. He broke down on my lap. He started crying. I never took him for a sensitive person.

"Tell me what's wrong Roxas. I want to help."

"Well you know when I mentioned her…" He looked down at his hands, he couldn't speak anymore.

"Roxas," I shook him, "Please tell me who she is, what happened."

"Her name was Olette. Remember when I told you where I lived you couldn't reject what they offered. They had a way to convince you that it was good. But if you got smart and denied it, you'd be killed even worse, Your family and the one who meant the most to you?"

"Yes, I remember."** I also remember the pain in your eyes. And how you made me feel alone and heartbroken. I shook that thought out of my head and listened to what Roxas had to say.**

"Well, someone named Seifer had offered me drugs. Of course I was gonna say no. I wasn't into that kind of stuff. He threatened to kill me and the ones I loved. Seifer knew that I always hung out with Olette, and that I was dating her," I felt my heart get a sharp small pain. He loved her. I shouldn't be jealous, It's not like Roxas loves me, even though I love him. And of course I shouldn't of expected him to never date any girl, because I loved him so much.  
"I didn't think anything of it, so I didn't feel like warning Olette or anyone. I should have…

**Roxas' POV-Flashback while explaining**

**"The next day I knocked at Olette's door. No one answered. No car was in the drive way, so her parents weren't home. I could just get the key from under the Welcome mat, since I knew Olette kept it there. I walked into her room only to find her bound and gagged at her bedpost. There were bruises on her arms and face and her head was bowed.**

**'Olette,' I yelled five times while running to her side and dropping on my knees. There were dried tears on her face, almost fresh. I checked her wrist for a pulse. Nothing. She was dead.  
**

**End of Flashback.**

"I swore revenge on him. I couldn't handle the depression on was in. I thought I could solve all of that by drinking. I was drunk almost every night. One night I got so drunk and I was mad with power. I wasn't thinking straight so I thought I had to kill someone special to him. I killed his girl friend Fuu. Sora and I left Destiny Island. Knowing we had to, or we would get killed.

"So we came to Twilight Town. I joined a band…" I paused. I forgot she didn't know I was in a band. She looked at me egging me on. "Uhh, yeah I'm in a band Namine, It's called The Oblivions. Sora plays the drums, Axel plays the guitar, I sing, and Demyx plays the bass."

"Is Axel the one with red hair, with diamonds under his eye?" Namine asked me.  
I nodded.

"Then I met you…" I smiled looking up at her. I noticed her trying to hide her blush. My head wasn't swimming anymore. I could concentrate on what I was saying. "I became sober. You made me feel, like I've never felt before. Not even…Olette," I winced at the word, "could compare. You always give me butterflies. I can never stop thinking about you. And-And I've come to realize, I just don't love you…" I can't believe I was admitting this to her, "I-I'm in love with you."

"Roxas," I could feel my heart pumping, "I'm in love with you too!" She blushed and kissed my cheek ever so lightly. "Just tell me this. Why did you say you never want to see me again? I was heartbroken. I stood in the rain, for what felt like forever and cried my eyes out, until Cloud came and took me inside."  
I felt a pit in my stomach when she said those words. I didn't know I was breaking her heart too, when it broke mine to tell her that.

"I was going to get to that. The day after I kissed you," I blushed, "Sora had told me that he had heard the Seifer was coming to kill me. If he found out that I was in love with you… he would kill you. I would never be able to handle that. I wouldn't be able to handle it." I was on the edge of tears. I couldn't even imagine that happening.

"That's why I didn't want anything to do with you. I would never want any harm done to you. After I thought about you not being in my life, I started drinking. But I realize now… I'll never be able to live without you and I'll never EVER let him hurt you."

"Oh Roxas!" She exclaimed and threw herself into my arms, giving me a big bear hug. "I never want to lose you…" she whispered in my ear.

"You Won't" I whispered right back.

She got up and went across her room and grabbed a note, That's the same note that says Roxas that she was holding in her hands the other day.

"Here, I need you to read this." She said smiling holding the note out to me.

* * *

SO?! Didja like it? I sure did, Jenna's so talented (: Anywho, you'll have to wait for chapter 6 to see read what Namine wrote. THANKIES MUCHIES JENNER! (Hikarii)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **(:


End file.
